Many organizations use collaborative application software such as real-time collaborative editing (RTCE) platforms that allow multiple users to engage in live, simultaneous and reversible editing of a single file (e.g., a document). Examples of RTCE platforms include Quip and Google Docs.
Some users, such as a user who may be visually impaired, illiterate, or possess a learning disability, may need assistive technology such as a screen reader to allow the user to utilize application software. A screen reader can be a type of application software that attempts to convey what is displayed on a visual display using non-visual means such as text-to-speech or a Braille device.
When reading and/or editing a document using a screen reader, the user may not be notified of simultaneous changes made in the document above the user's current position in the document if the document is accessible via a RTCE platform. A screen reader utilizing user may have a mistaken view of the contents of a document due to simultaneous changes made to the document while the screen reader utilizing user is accessing the document.